This document relates to advertising.
As the Internet has grown, online advertising has become a popular method by which advertisers can reach consumers. Online advertising provides opportunities for advertisers to target their advertisements to a receptive audience. Advertisements can be identified by one or more content servers in response to queries. The queries can, for example, include search engine queries.
Such queries, however, may not readily identify a particular context that is of interest to the user. For example, the query “Blazers” could be used in a clothing context, an automobile context, a sports context, a pop-culture context, etc. If advertisements or other content items related to the context of the query are not identified, then the advertisements may not reflect relevant content to a user. For example, a user may be interested in a pop-culture context related to the term “Blazer,” but may receive advertisements relevant only to other contexts, such as a clothing and sports context, as advertisements related to these other contexts may be deemed more relevant by an advertisement serving engine.